Fall Festival
by Levibottombitch
Summary: The Autumn leaves paved the sidewalks of the high school and the weather grew colder, meaning the Fall Festival was coming to town. Sticking around the School after hours looking around in the library, Gou runs into Makoto. The older guy shes always had a fancy for. :Rating MAY go up after more chapters are posted.:


Only a few hours after the last school bell had rung, Gou found herself alone in the quiet library. Looking for nothing in particular she scooped down the aisles of bookshelves when a quick glance of something that shined caught her attention. Walking towards where she had saw the light, a small book with a golden spine with red thread intertwining at the binds, deep blue words written in old time cursive. "L- amour… ces.. la.. guer.. re?" Gou whispered to herself in monotone reaching for the book that lay on top of the tall shelf, standing on her tip toes with fail of getting more than the tips of her fingers on it.

"L'amour, c'est la guerre" She watched as a muscular arm reached over her head to grab the book as a hushed voice whispered behind her. "It means 'Love is War'." She turned around to see Makoto standing behind her.

"Oh, Makoto…."

"If you're thinking of reading it, I highly suggest it. Very lovely book." He smiled his very adorable smile and reached out his arm out to hand her the book, Gou took it without another word looking at his big hand, holding the book carefully as if he were to drop it or hold it the wrong way it would wither to dust before his very touch.

"it just caught my attention is all. Looks rather beautiful for the most part."

"heh, well. It is beautiful." Gou looked up to see Makoto already walking away. She never knew he were someone to be into books, but the way he spoke about this one made her smile. Gou wrapped her arms around it and begun to walk to the counter. If Makoto loved it, she would definitely give it a shot.

She found an empty table and sat next to the lamp, As she opened the hard cover book it made a small cracking noise as the old binds bent. She looked at the golden page that had the words carefully written above the list of students that had checked it out before. Her finger ran down the soft as silk page trying to find Makotos name, Which was there before hers, and always printed neatly about 3 other times. "Jeez." her lips curled at the corner exposing a small smirk as she breathed to herself, "He really does love this book." before she could go any further the old librarian stopped by her table and cleared her throat rudely.

"Excuse me Kou but the Library's closing in a matter of minutes. If you need to check that out I'm willing to do so for you real quick." Gou looked back onto the book she held carefully and with a deep sigh she stood up. "No, I already checked it out, I'll leave."

As she entered the hallways absent of other humans her mind began to wonder of Makoto. The tall handsome man that was nothing but the sweetest most caring person she had met in her short 16 years of life. His heart was always in the best place when he thought or spoke to others. Gou enjoyed her short periods of time with him. Makoto's brown hair always covering his gentle eyes when he smiled. His tall muscular body type made her melt, and his kind personality and good natured heart sold her on his perfection.

Walking out of the empty building to the east exit after getting kicked out of the building, Gou passed the tall gate that hide the pool. Hearing faint splashing on the other side she decided to take a look as to who was there. Walking to the entrance gate she watched as the brunette continued back and forth to each side of the pool walls. Doing laps alone. Walking towards the edge of the pool she crouches down, Placing her chin on her knees and sat in silence as she watched him in aw.

The way he swam was ideal, his appearance in the water was normal as if he belonged there. Makoto had a flawless method of flowing in the water. his long arms making perfect strides pushing his large body forward smoothly. Watching Makoto for a few minutes she looks up to his face as he peeks his head up for the first time since she had arrived.

"Oh, sorry…" Gou smiled as he swam towards her steadily "Not a problem. I was just watching." Makoto put his hands on the side of the pull holding his body up under the water. "Wheres Haru?" Gou asked genuinely. Seeing Makoto alone in the pool was rare. Haru basically lived in the water, Without him around the atmosphere seemed different.

"He's been out for the day, Sick I suppose from swimming so much in this weather."

"And Rei and Nagisa?"

"At the festival, they invited me but who am I to butt into their personal relationship." Makoto giggled to himself. "Oh right, thats today." Gou released a deep sigh forgetting about the fall festival that she had heard about for weeks now by her friends. Makoto watched her face go expressionless looking up at the trees that surrounded the outer gates, Autumn leaves falling quietly to the cold dirt.

"Why aren't you there? Rin should be there too, you didn't make plans to see him?"

"I bug him enough as it is.." her voice trailing off making Makoto smile. Gou wasn't one of his closest friends but he spent a lot of time with her the past school year and plenty of time with her over the summer. He felt comfortable around her and yet didn't know much about her. Other than she was the sister of old time friend Rin, and the manager of the Swim Club Nagisa put together.

She wasn't a bad looking girl, her long red hair always tired back in a loose pony tail hung by a silk purple bow. She looked adorable in her school uniform and her smile made Makoto feel relaxed. He was always surrounded by loud mouth Nagisa and know-it-all Rei and his best friend Haru who rarely talked unless alone with him. Gou had an effect on Makoto, maybe it was the way she carried herself, or the way she prided on her looks. Gou was terrible cute and the way her eyes lit up when she smiled made Makoto's body feel numb.

Spending time with Gou let him be himself for the most part. He looked on to her face, her amber eyes sparkling from the reflection of the setting sun hitting the clear water. Her stare far off in the distance as her mind pondered on other unsettles.

"It's not my place to pry, but may I trouble you by asking what exactly you're thinking of?" asking softly witnessing her face gain back expression as she looks back down to his face. Gou smiled seeing Makoto looking so concerned.

"nothing really. I would have loved to go to the festival tonight."

"Then go…" Makoto's lips took a smile.

"Can't, Friends are probably long gone into it, Don't want to spend the time looking for them. Plus" She heavily sighed while rolling her eyes. "I have an exam tomorrow for history that I hadn't studied for it at all."

Gou's eyes watched as Makoto's smile widened. "Exams? Lame."

"High school life is tough." She joked giggling to herself.

"Your laugh is adorable." His soft lips whispered making Gou's smile widen. She threw her hand over her mouth. "Shut up!" She giggled harder almost into a full laugh as she saw the expression on Makotos face as he said the words, He looked absolutely serious but she was terrible with compliments. Especally from handsom guys as himself. Before she could take her hand away from her face she felt his sizeable cold hands take them into his. Pulling her into the pool. Her body fell deep into the cold water, engulfing her small body far below the surface.

She felt a hard tug on her arm pulling her back up to be face to face with Makoto's green eyes.

"Oh my god it's freezing!" Gou yelped in surprise breathing heavy from the sudden submerge that took her breath away.

"It's fall, of course it's cold!"

"Dammit Makoto! I'm soaked! why would you even think-" Her yells of anger were cut short when he took her into his arms, his hands holding tightly to the small of her back. Even though the water around them was freezing, having her body compressed to his made her entire being feel warm.

"Go to the festival with me tomorrow." He whispered as his face was buried into her wet hair. She could feel his brawny chest move up and down on hers as he breathed.

"I can't"

"and why is that?" Gous face took surprise. She had no plans tomorrow at all. It was friday so she had nothing to worry about over exams since she had the entire weekend to study for them. Even so, the only one she had left was for Math and she was positive she would pass it with no effort at all.

"I have plans…" Her voice shook as she lied to the man holding her in his long arms, no sign of letting go.

"with whom?" she lowered his head to make his face eye level with her's, attempting to make eye contact with the shy girl he held.

"with… R… Rin.."

"Liar.." Makotos hushed voice whispering lowly into her ear, Letting go of her making the cold rush back to her body once again.

"Gou…"

"ye… yes"

"Go to the festival with me tomorrow." Makoto asked again grabbing her hand into his, lacing his fingers in between hers leading her to the shallow end where they could stand.

"But… Rin…" She lied again.

"I'll tell him you have plans with me." His face took his smile once again still holding her hand as they stood, their torsos above the water making Gou shiver violently.

"Fine…" Gou whispered wrapping her free arm around her stomach to try to keep her warm. She felt his hand grip harder onto hers before letting go and move closer, making the water splash. Makoto kissed Gou on the cheek swiftly and begun to walk away.

He exited the pool as Gou had her eyes planted on his perfectly chiseled body. His muscles rippled as he threw a shirt over his torso. Gous face grew red when she noticed he were looking directly back at her.

"Here." He chuckled throwing a rather large beach towel at her while she was at the top step of the stairs. She wrapped herself in the towel, hiding her entire body from neck to toe the warm fabric clinging to her wet skin. Makoto took a step forward as he witnessed her shivering, wrapping his arms around her once more giving her more warmth.

"Want me to walk you home?" his voice was deep with concern looking directly into her wide eyes.

"n… no.. I live ri… right there.. I'll b...be fine." Gou tried to make complete sentences in between shivers.

"kay well.. I'll call you after school tomorrow." He sighed, letting go of her tiny waist letting his arms flop to the side. Makoto spun around quickly when he heard his phone go off.

"Haru?" Gou's light voice trailed out. Almost disappointed in Haru for breaking the moment.

"ha, yeah." He flips his phone open, a bright light flooding his face that held a smirk. " probably needs me to pick something up for him. He's a pain when he's sick, total baby." He chuckled. Makoto waved his arm above his head as he left her alone at the side of the pool. "Remember you're mine tomorrow!" He yelled, making Gou blush at the words. She giggled again replying with a short "yeah" and watch him vanish behind the wall.

"his tomorrow.." She sighed. "I'm going to regret getting close to him."

* * *

**AN: I used google translate for the french so if it's wrong sorry :3. I didn't even ship these two to begin with, I was all about dat HaruXMakoto but I wrote this more so for a friend and I kinda dig them now. So cute xD  
**


End file.
